


Beautiful Liar

by SuperCerulean



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCerulean/pseuds/SuperCerulean
Summary: An expensive taste and a knack for stealing hearts led you to a gala full of Gotham’s richest socialites. Your next target would be the Wayne family, but you weren’t sure just which one to go for. If you pulled it off, it had the potential to be your biggest score yet. All you had to do was play your cards right. (Originally posted to my tumblr)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a kind of different story that’s a bit more lighthearted than what I’ve been writing so I decided to share it. I hope it’s enjoyable to read!

It was a terrible habit turned into an addiction. You couldn’t help it. The first time it wasn’t intentional. You had just happened to fall for a guy who also happened to be extremely rich. Then he started buying you things. Expensive things. Anything you asked for, he’d get it for you. In the time you started dating him, you had a wardrobe worth more than the house you grew up in and that was only counting your clothes. You really did consider returning everything after you broke up, but he broke your heart. What use would he have for all of those things anyway? Keeping the gifts he gave you was what started you on your awful and selfish path. Now you just couldn’t stop. 

Unfortunately, with what you did, you couldn’t stay in one place for long. After a while, word got out that you were a bit of a “gold digger”- a term you felt was somewhat harsh- and no one fell for your tricks anymore. You needed a fresh start and after your last conquest you had to go somewhere a little further out of your comfort zone. 

That’s how you ended up in Gotham. 

It wasn’t like your usual stomping grounds. It was filled to the brim with socialites who had more money than they could even count. The crime was awful though, which made it a city you really didn’t want to try. Still, you ended up renting an expensive apartment in an area you thought might be a little safer than the rest. Now, here you are one of the city’s notorious galas. Scanning the crowd and hoping nobody took the whole thing hostage. 

As expected, most of the people who had money were older or married. Neither would have been a first for you, but you were really hoping for something a little easier. You could act well enough but some things required an oscar level performance. 

A lot of the people who milled around you held the same kind of irritatingly pretentious vibe, but there was one family that caught your attention. The Waynes. You did your research before coming to the city, so you knew they were by far the most well off family there. Seeing them in person was a bit intimidating. They were less formal than the rest of the attendees. Bruce spoke to other families politely but the rest were off doing their own things. 

Initially, Bruce was the first one you thought of targeting. He was older, but still looked really good for his age. He was the head of the family, so he had the easiest access to the money as well as the company. What discouraged you was the fact that he had been a bit of a playboy himself. He might be able to see through your plan and ruin it all. Then you’d likely have to leave the city earlier than you wanted to and the whole thing would be a waste. Too risky. 

The next possibility would be Dick Grayson. He was the eldest son and much closer to your age than Bruce. He too had a track record, but he was younger; less experienced. That and he was naturally flirty, so it wouldn’t be as difficult for you to get to him. HIs status was always in the air though. It was hard to tell whether he was still single or not, so it might be harder than you thought if you went after him. 

Then there was Jason. He was the closest to your age and the brother who you knew the least about. He was good at dodging the public eye and was rarely seen out and about with the rest of them. You were honestly surprised he’d even showed up to the gala. It was rare for him to attend things like this. Even now, it was easy to tell he didn’t want to be there. He stayed along the edges of the party, quite obviously doing his best to avoid conversation. 

Targeting him might be a bit harder because of the lack of information you had on him, but his secrecy could actually end up benefiting you. It wasn’t a secret that he had a tendency to distance himself from most of the family. It would be less likely that the others could pry into the relationship and expose you. not only that, but as far as you knew, he didn’t date often. It could mean that he would be harder to crack, but that also meant that he might have a harder time seeing through your act. Out of everyone, he might be your best bet. With that in mind, you abandoned your spot at the bar and made your way over to him, quickly planning out what you would say in your head. 

When you reached him, he didn’t acknowledge you at all. His eyes, a very beautiful blue-green up close, were focused elsewhere. You stood a bit closer to him than the other partygoers standing nearby so you expected at least a glance in your direction, but he didn’t react. You thought he might not have noticed you, but you were proven wrong quite quickly.

“If you’re gonna try and flirt with me, i’m not interested.” He didn’t move his gaze at all when he spoke and the nonchalance in his voice threw you off. Of course, that completely ruined any clever conversation started you were planning and you were forced to scramble to come up with something else. You decided to stall a bit to think if an excuse as to why you approached him.

“You get hit on that often?” You asked, eternally grateful your voice came out as cool as you had hoped. Jason broke his stony gaze to give you an unamused look, his eyebrows raising slightly.

“If I had a drink every time someone sauntered up to me, I’d have alcohol poisoning,” he responded dryly. You laughed a little, watching him take a pointed sip from the glass hung loosely in his hand. 

“I was actually going to ask you where the bathroom is,” you replied. A lie, naturally, but the last thing you needed was for him to brush you off immediately. “You seemed less likely to trap me in a conversation about how your family built the bathroom industry in Gotham.” 

He chuckled at that. “They do love to talk about themselves. The bathroom is past the fountain and down that hallway,” he directed. You flashed a quick smile and muttered a thank you as you hurried over in the direction he pointed you in. The fact that you had to redirect your introduction and cut it so short had left you feeling annoyed when you reached the bathroom. Not only that, but your quick excuse didn’t sound believable at all. It would be a miracle if he actually fell for it. You would have to think of another reason to approach him without getting on his bad side. Fuck. After wasting a few minutes in the bathroom to fix your appearance, you headed back out into the battlefield.

The atmosphere of the party before and after you left the bathroom were completely different. The gala was was suddenly drowned in live orchestral music as guests swayed and spun across the great marble dance floor. Majority of people who had been talking before were now dancing in confusing spirals, leaving only a handful of them deciding not to participate. 

There weren’t that many people left to dance with and you would honestly rather spend the time plotting than with some random aristocrat so you headed back to the safety of the bar. The night was still young so you had time to try and think of another way to approach Jason. You honestly didn’t even know where he was anymore so you set to looking for him again, hoping he hadn’t already bailed. You’d think with the way your eyes were scanning the crowd that you would notice him coming up beside you. 

“Want to dance?” 

“Me?” You asked, looking around owlishly. Jason gave you an uneven smile, holding his hand out. You definitely weren’t about to pass up this kind of opportunity, but asking you to dance was the last thing you expected him to do. Didn’t he just say that he was tired of people trying to get at him during galas? What sense did it make to complain about something like that and then ask a someone to dance? You were sure your acting must have been terrible earlier so it should have honestly been easy to tell you had intended to flirt with him. So why would he ask you to dance?!

Jason’s hand wrapped around yours when you offered it to him and he led you out onto the floor. You tried your best to remain passive while your mind rushed to catch up. Your thought so erratic that it was hard to think of anything to say. Especially when he looked this good up close. 

“Not to be rude but…why did you ask me to dance?” You asked. You felt his hand brush against your waist before he rested it there and you had to fight for your life against the urge to swoon. Nobody should be allowed to look as good as he did

“My brother. He likes to send irritating people my way if he doesn’t see me on the dance floor at least once,” he explained. “You were cool about not asking me out earlier when I said I wasn’t interested so I figured I’d ask you.” 

“Ah, so you did know I came over for that.”

“Yeah, you’re not the best liar. It usually takes a lot more effort to be left alone though, so I appreciate you making it easier.” You nodded, not really knowing what to say. It was hard to tell what the right thing to say next was. Thankfully, Jason picked up another conversation before you had to panic much longer. 

“I haven’t seen your face around before,” he noted, looking at you with curious eyes. You averted your gaze for a second; just to feel like you weren’t under review for a moment. 

“I just moved to Gotham about a week ago. This is the first time I’ve been to one of these,” You responded. 

“You’re not missing much. I try to skip out on as many as I can but I always end up at another one.” His eyes broke from yours suddenly and moved to look over your shoulder. Curiously, you glanced over to see Dick sharing a look with Jason. He was dancing with a blonde girl and swinging her in graceful arcs across the dance floor. There was a spark of mischief in his gaze and you could tell it was meant for Jason. 

“I take it he likes being flashy,” you laughed, returning your attention to the man in front of you. Jason just rolled his eyes. 

“He’s a show off,” he scoffed. Suddenly, his eyes darted back to yours and a sly smile crept onto his lips. “What do you say we show off a little too?” 

You hesitated. You were a decent enough ballroom dancer, but you weren’t sure if you could keep up with the pace Dick and his partner were setting. The last thing you wanted to do was fall on your ass in front of the most important people in Gotham. Still, this was a chance to impress Jason and you weren’t really in a position to deny that. With racing heart, you agreed and before you knew it, you were gliding across the dance floor in twirling orbits. The lights and music blurred around you and suddenly Jason’s face was the only thing you could focus on. He had this smile that was a mixture between cockiness and mischief. It would have been romantic if you believed in that sort of thing. Maybe when you were younger and the tales of dazzling princes still lit your eyes with wonder. When you still believed people could fall in love and stay together.That time was over now though. Fairytales we’re just that and the only interest you had in Jason was his money. Even if he was stunningly attractive.

Once Jason had gotten enough enjoyment out of upstaging his brother, he led the two of you out of the menagerie of dancers and back towards the bar. You were a bit flustered after the dancing, so you took a moment to quickly attempt to fix your appearance. Jason ordered two glasses of water and when they arrived, pushed one towards your panting form. You thanked him and attempted to drink from the glass without looking too much like a suffocating fish. Your acting must not have been very good though, because Jason chuckled as he watched you drink. 

“Just watching them, it doesn’t look all that tiring, does it.” he smirked. 

“Oh, it looks plenty tiring. Exactly why I’m not a dancer,” you replied, still feeling a little breathless. 

“That’s fair,” he laughed. “Thanks for sticking with me anyway. I can at least say my night was a little less insufferable than usual.” 

Suddenly, there was a high pitched beeping sound. Jason looked away from you, quickly pulling his phone out of his pocket and silencing the ringer. 

“Ah, that’s my cue to escape while I still can.” 

Shit. 

“You’re leaving already?” 

“Don’t sound too disappointed. I’m sure we’ll see each other again,” he smiled, already beginning to leave. He slid his phone back into its place and mumbled a quick goodbye before he started to head towards the exit. You were about to just let him leave when a thought suddenly popped into your mind.

“You still never even asked me what my name is!” You called out. Jason looked over his shoulder with another sly grin. 

“It’s y/n, isn’t it?” 

“How did he…” 

Just like that, he was gone. Disappeared into the crowd of patrons again, leaving you breathless and a little dazed. It was honestly hard to tell if it was even because of the dancing.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An expensive taste and a knack for stealing hearts led you to a gala full of Gotham’s richest socialites. Your next target would be the Wayne family, but you weren’t sure just which one to go for. If you pulled it off, it had the potential to be your biggest score yet. All you had to do was play your cards right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this story because it’s a fun change of pace from what I normally write. This idea gets more positive later on, I promise

Contrary to what most people assumed, your romantic partners weren’t your only source of income. They certainly helped keep your wardrobe up to date, but you didn’t rely on them for paying bills or anything too important. It was a hobby after all. Your actual job paid well and allowed you to move cities at your own discretion. You had a knack for fashion, especially when it came to your own closet, so it only made sense that you were an amazing stylist. It was hard at first getting your name out there, but eventually you were able to get jobs working on plenty of photoshoots, tv shows and even a few indie movies. Being someone who worked behind the scenes, your name and face weren’t well known unless someone was in need of your services. That made your “hobby” a lot easier. Normally, you kept your work life and your private life completely independent of one another, even going as far as to lie about where you worked to keep your anyone you were talking to from interfering. The day Jason Todd showed up at your job was the day you realized that this scheme would be different than the others, for better or for worse.

It had to have been around a week after you met him at the gala. For the time being you busied yourself with work around Gotham and getting to know the city. The rumors that the city was dangerous held true as in that one week you’d seen and heard about more crime than you’d seen in the past five years. It rarely happened near you but goddamn that city was crazy. Thankfully, you mads quick friends with some of your coworkers and they taught you a lot about surviving the insane amounts of crime. You might never get used to living there but at least you knew which places to avoid like the plague.

Jason showed up without warning one day after work. For the time being you worked at a photography company where models and other Gotham celebrities came to do photoshoots. You were heading out, done working for the day and deciding where you would go for dinner when the receptionist stopped you.

“Just a moment! There was someone who requested to speak with you when you were done.” You stopped, turning around with a surprised expression. The receptionist pointed you towards the lobby and you nodded, heading in that direction. It was a little early for you to have your own clients requesting your services, so you honestly had no idea who it could be. When you saw Jason Todd standing there in a dress shirt black slacks, you almost dropped everything you were carrying.

“Hey?” you said cautiously when you reached the lobby. He looked up from his phone at the sound of your voice and smiled. There were a lot of chairs in the room for clients to sit and wait and he was sat in one of them near the center. He stood when he saw you and met you halfway.

“What are you doing here?" 

"This is kind of embarrassing,” he mumbled, looking at you with sheepish eyes. “I have this thing I need to go to that I need a date for and you’re the only person I could think of.”

You tilted your head in confusion, watching him shift under your gaze. Of course, this was a goddamn blessing for you, but you knew better than to not ask any questions. Nobody asked for something like this without hidden motives; you knew that better than anyone.

“Why me? You don’t have any other friends you could ask?”

“Well yeah, but at the place I’m going…I have a job to do and I don’t want anyone coming up to me. When we hung out at the party, nobody tried flirting with me so I was hoping you’d do the same thing again.”

There it was. “Oh so you need like a fake girlfriend,” you clarified. Jason flinched at your wording but nodded.

“It sounds pathetic when you say it like that,” he replied. “But yeah. I wanted someone kind of out of my circle so it wouldn’t be as confusing and weird.”

Watching him, a feeling settled into the back of your mind. By the way he carefully chose his words and how he seemed to react when you asked questions, you knew there was more to the story. Still, his request was simple enough and it was an opportunity to get closer to him. How could you refuse?

“Sounds simple enough. When’s the occasion?”

“Right now,” Jason responded. You couldn’t help dropping your jaw a little when he said that.

“That’s a little short notice,” you gasped. “I’m not even dressed for anything right now.”

“I know, I’m sorry. This whole thing was sudden. We can stop on the way and get you something to wear. There are plenty of stores around here.”

A new outfit? Now you were really sold. You retained your apprehension outwardly though, not wanting Jason to know you were sold purely on the premise that he would buy you something. Still, you had to ask to be sure.

“Hm…do I get to keep the outfit?" 

"Yeah, for sure. Think of it as compensation for agreeing to going with me,” he added quickly.

“I guess that’s fair,” you said finally. “I don’t have any other plans tonight, so I might as well”

“Thanks, you’re a lifesaver!” Jason quickly took your hand, tugging you towards the entrance to the building. Your mind was still reeling at the fact that he not only sought you out, but that he he was already asking you out on a date. Granted, it was a fake date, you still counted it as a win in your book.

“I have a car waiting. Do you need to drop anything off at yours?” You looked up at his question, pulling yourself from your thoughts. His hand still hung loosely in yours as you walked with him into the parking structure but you elected not to say anything about it.

“No, I uber to work. It costs less than the parking in this building,” you explained. Jason nodded, returning his attention to looking for his car. 

“Okay, I’ll take you home afterwards then.” You let him lead you to where his car was parked and he opened the door for you and let you in. After you were fully in the vehicle, he closed the door and rounded the car to enter the driver’s seat. 

“Here, you can put your bag in the back,” he said, eyes landing on your backpack. You nodded, reaching back to rest your bag on the floor beneath the back seats while Jason started the car. He was pulling out of the parking space before you were even back to sitting in your seat. You were a bit shocked at the sudden movement and hurriedly put your seatbelt on.

“By the way, how did you find out where I worked?” You asked after you were out of the parking structure. You remembered he also knew your name at the gala when you hadn’t even told him. For a split second, you wondered if this was maybe a bad idea. You really didn’t know him at all and you just hopped into his car without asking that many questions. It would be just your luck that you got kidnapped and murdered trying to finesse more money into your bank account. 

“You dropped your business card at the gala,” he said simply. You recalled offering some of them to a few people at the party so it wouldn’t be impossible for you to have dropped one of them. The only problem was that you hadn’t had time to make them for your new job yet. They still listed your old place of employment and if Jason had called any of your contact numbers you would have known about it. 

“I haven’t made any with my current job, though. Those are outdated.” 

“Yeah, but your name isn’t. It’s not hard to find people, especially in Gotham. We love to gossip,” he explained. He was right about that. Finding information on people was way too easy with the internet, especially when they were well known. Someone doing research on you, however, was something you hadn’t experienced before. The thought of him finding out what you’d done in the past made you second guess your entire plan. But would he have really invited you out if he knew the truth?

Shaking the thought out of your mind, you decided to focus on the present. Jason was parking the car a long a long strip of neon illuminated stores. There were all types of stores settled nearby that created a kind of strip mall in the middle of the city. You still hadn’t gone shopping much since you’d moved to the city so all of the stores were new to you. It took every ounce of willpower you could muster not to look like a kid in a candy store. 

“We’re kind of short on time, so tell me your size and we can split up to pick something out,” he said when you entered the first store. You eyed him with a glare when he said this so he quickly spoke up again. “I promise I won’t judge whatever number you tell me.” 

Sighing, you told him what size to look for and he set off on to the other side of the shop. The store was small, but it seemed like a high end type of store. The kind where the most expensive outfit on the shelves whispers sweet nothings into your ear, coercing you into finding a way to own it in any way possible.The kind that made your heart turn to stone. 

Considering this was the first time Jason offered to buy you something, you forced yourself to stay on a short leash. Nothing too expensive. You limited your search to things that were simple, fighting the lingering gaze on what you saw that was extravagant. Those would have to wait for another time. Right now, you needed to stay focused on keeping up an image. 

Jason approached you not too long after you started looking. Truthfully, you’d only found a few things that caught your eye with the limits you were placing on yourself. Jason however, came through with his arms absolutely suffocated in hangars and fabric. “Hey, you ready to try some stuff on?”

“Jesus, did you take out a whole shelf?” You said, aghast. You took some of the outfits out of his arms, eyes darting across them. You prayed to god he didn’t see the way your face lit up when he brought all of those clothes over because this time, you just couldn’t help it. 

“I just grabbed what I thought might look good on you. Come on, I’ll get you a changing room.” You nodded, following his long strides across the store. There were a few things that you had been looking at earlier in the pile and seeing them made your heart flutter a little. The fact that he just haphazardly picked up whatever he saw made it so much harder for you to not take advantage of him too much. But if he cared about how much he spent he would have looked at the price tag. 

Still hesitant to go all out, you tried on everything that he gave you. You saved some of the things you were drawn to for last, knowing that if you tried them on and liked how they looked it would take a miracle for you to politely decline. He was pushing your self control to the limits. When you finally moved passed all of the cheaper outfits you both picked out and jason declined them, you were left with the more expensive clothing. The first few were nice, but it wasn’t until the fourth one you tried on that Jason responded positively. 

“That,” he said, eyes combing over you as you exited the dressing room. “That’s it.” Your heart was racing. Not because he was looking at you, but because the outfit was to-fucking-die for. It was too much though. You had to say something. 

“This is really expensive…Maybe we should try another store,” you said sheepishly. Jason shaking his head almost made you scream. 

“No time,” he responded simply. “It’s fine, I’ll put it on Bruce’s tab. This is like a penny to him.” You didn’t argue. Warning him once was enough and if he didnt care about using Bruce Wayne’s money to buy you something, who are you to stop him? Instead, you stayed silent, nodding as he gathered your things. You followed him to the cashier and they were able to check you out without you having to change into your clothes again. And just like that, Jason swiped a card and the outfit was yours . Suddenly, you remembered why you were so addicted to this. The rush of euphoria that followed walking out of the store made whatever Jason had in store for you completely worth it and any hesitation you had about going with him vanished. It was pretty fucked up; you knew that, but at some point you just stopped caring.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I completely forgot I had this story until some of you commented on it the other day, so THANK YOU! I forgot how much fun this one is to write!

The place Jason ended up taking you to was not at all what you expected. It wasn’t a formal event or a fancy dinner, but instead a high end nightclub. Though the location had caught you off guard, you were at least glad that you didn’t have to worry about people thinking you weren’t dressed up enough. Not only that, but you really weren’t prepared to put on your professional face after a long shoot at work so something a little more lowkey was welcomed.

When Jason first brought you to the building, you didn’t know what it was. The club was on one of the top floors of one of gotham’s taller buildings in the city and there were tons of different stores and businesses situated throughout the building. It was hard to tell that where you were going was a night club until you were actually exiting the elevator.

Once you were inside, your senses were immediately under siege. The club was dark with flashes of light bathing it in rainbows of color. The music was loud, the bass bouncing off of the walls and shaking your entire being while the sounds of people laughing and yelling melded with the lyrics. There was an immediate crowd near the elevator of people dancing and chatting that you would have to move through to actually enter the club and they obscured most of the actual layout from view. You felt Jason’s hand rest between your shoulder blades as you walked in, likely keeping the two of you from getting separated. 

It was hard to tell what was going on at first, but the club had a fairly simple layout. There was a DJ opposite to the elevator and a wall of windows that looked out over the other skyscrapers of Gotham. Right in front of the DJ booth there was a dance floor that had couches and tables set along the sides for people to relax in after dancing. The bar stretched on either side of the elevator with four or five bartenders on each side and there were more illuminated tables around them. Most of the booths and tables were filled, but Jason managed to find an empty one between the bar and dance floor where you sat down. There was enough room for both of you to have your own space so you sat farther to the side of the couch, forgetting for a moment why you were there in the first place. Once Jason sat down near the center, he was quick to drag you almost onto his lap. 

“You’re supposed to be my date,” he reminded you, speaking into your ear as he wrapped an arm around you. 

“RIght, sorry,” you replied, a bit flustered by him suddenly latching onto you. 

“You’re fine. Just let me know if I do something that makes you uncomfortable,” 

“As long as you don’t try to grope me I don’t mind.” Jason chuckled and the feeling of his breath fanning over your ear caused you to shiver. 

“Noted.” 

The club’s service was quick about coming by and asking if either of you wanted something to drink almost as soon as you sat down. Jason ordered something simple, so you did the same. At first neither of you spoke much because you assumed Jason just wanted you there as a hoe-shield. You casually sipped from your glass while Jason drank form his, eyes sometimes lingering on somewhere over your shoulder. What he was doing, you weren’t entirely sure, but you didn’t ask questions. Pulling out your phone seemed like it may be rude, so instead you busied yourself with crowd watching. It was crazy what people did when they thought no one was watching. 

After a while, you excused yourself to go to the bathroom. The boredom and awkwardness of the situation had become suffocating and you needed a small escape. Jason nodded simply and moved his legs so that you could walk around them. You took the time in the bathroom to check your phone and see what was going on with some of your friends. One of your coworkers had texted you asking if you would be available for a shoot the next day so you sent them a quick response. Then, when you’d exhausted the amount of time appropriate to be in the bathroom, you left. Immediately you were approached by some guy as you reentered the club. 

“Hey there, sexy.” Already annoyed, you made it obvious you wanted nothing to do with this guy as you eyed him with an unimpressed look. He was cute and he dressed nicely, but he practically oozed sleaziness. Plus you were kind of already on a date so you couldn’t humor him even if you wanted to. Once your eyes met his again, you scoffed. 

“Sorry, I already have a date.” 

“With who? The guy with that blonde girl draped over him?” He pointed in the direction where you’d left Jason and sure enough some girl had already taken up your spot and was trying to flirt with him

“Goddamnit, I can’t even go to the bathroom without these hussies running at him like he’s a buffet,” you mumbled, hurriedly beginning to walk over to them. The guy started laughing at your response as you disappeared into the crowd.

Jason looked up at you when you returned to the couch, sliding onto the seat right next to the blonde girl. She was still leaning over Jason with her hands toying with the lapels of his shirt. You rolled your eyes at her, setting your bag down on the glass table in front of you. 

“Wow, your makeup looks amazing. Did you do all of that yourself?” You asked suddenly, gaining her attention. She turned to you, surprised but still not letting go of Jason. 

“um…yeah?” 

“That’s so cool!” You leaned in closer to her, lowering your voice to be just loud enough for her to hear over the music. “But I would suggest getting your sloppy ass hands off of my boyfriend before you end up leaving looking like a slutty clown.” 

The girl looked at you with wide eyes, but she was quick to get the message once she saw your glare. She released Jason and left as quickly as she had come and you moved back into your spot beside him. He watched you with an amused expression as you took his drink from his hand and took a sip for yourself. 

“What did you say that made her leave?” 

“Nothing much. Just that she needed to fix her makeup,” you responded simply. “You weren’t kidding when you said you can’t catch a break.” 

“Yeah, now you know,” he said, eyes glancing around for a moment before returning to you. “People will probably buy this dating schtick if we do more than sit in awkward silence, though.” 

“Point taken. How about I ask you questions about yourself and you answer. That way you can still pay attention to whatever you’re doing.” 

“Sure, that’s better than nothing.” You crossed your legs, trying to think of something you could ask him to pass the time.

“Okay,” you trailed off, “If you could visit another country, would you rather go to Spain or Germany?” 

“Um…probably Spain,” Jason replied. 

“Tokyo or Italy?” 

“Italy.” 

“Favorite hobby.” 

“Reading.”

“Favorite…time of day?” 

“Night.” 

“If you could meet any superhero, who would you meet?” 

“Um…” he paused this time, tilting his head in thought. “Wonder Woman.” 

“Really? I thought most people here wanted to meet Batman.” 

“Some do, but he seems like a dick,” Jason shrugged. 

“Okay…how about a deeper one,” you said, laughing at his previous response. ”Why don’t you have an actual girlfriend?” 

Jason sucked in a breath, glancing away as he thought for a moment. “…I don’t really have time to be in a relationship, I guess.” 

“How many have you been in?” 

“Pass.” 

“You’re not allowed to pass,” you replied quickly, causing Jason to raise an eyebrow at you. 

“How many have you been in?” 

“…Fine, you can pass on that one.” Jason laughed and someone came by with another round of drinks that Jason must have ordered. You quickly took your replacement glass and busied yourself with drinking some of it down.

“My turn,” Jason added once you stopped drinking. Your heart sputtered for a moment, completely worried that he’d ask you other questions that might screw you over in the long run. Still, if you focused on the worst case scenarios and get worked up, that might be even more telling than your response. Instead, you chose to maintain a cool exterior and not think about what could go wrong to cause an inner panic. 

“Shoot.” Jason’s eyes glanced over behind you for a moment before he returned to your gaze, reminding you that he was actually here for some unknown reason. 

“What made you choose Gotham of all places to continue your career?” You took another sip of your drink, eyes not leaving Jason’s even though you were scrambling to come up with a reasonable excuse other than “I needed somewhere with a lot of rich people with bigger things to worry about than being used for their money”

“I don’t know. I wanted a change and someone I worked with mentioned Gotham had a lot of job openings.”

“Yeah, because most people who work in Gotham do it because they grew up here or they have no way out.” He paused for a moment, eyeing you with curious eyes. “No offense, but you don’t really seem like someone who would want to live anywhere near here.”

“None taken. I never really thought I’d move here either.” Of course, this was a major understatement. Gotham city was the last place you wanted to be in this lifetime, but your options were thinning. If you hadn’t found out about the opening at your company you probably would have gone somewhere better. There were way too many criminals and supervillains around Gotham for you to enjoy it. Maybe if you took all that craziness away the city would be kind of charming, but that would be like separating red and blue paint after mixing them together into purple.

“Okay, next question: It didn’t take much to convince you to be my fake girlfriend. Why is that?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…You weren’t really worried about it. You obviously aren’t dating anyone, but you didn’t care much about pretending to be with someone who doesn’t really like you.” You raised your eyebrows at his statement, feigning offense.

“Ouch. There are nicer ways to let someone know you aren’t interested,” you quipped. You knew that wasn’t what he was implying but you couldn’t ignore the subtle sting his words held. You didn’t actually want him to like you, but damn he didn’t have to outright say it like that.

Before Jason rushed to fix his wording, you responded to his question. “I didn’t really think about it. Like you said, I’m not dating anyone and I wasn’t planning to anytime soon.”

“Not planning to date anytime soon? Then I guess you really wanted to find the bathroom when you came up to me at the gala the other night,” You rolled your eyes at that, hearing him laugh.

“Whatever, At least I tried to play it off.”

“Yes, you take rejection very gracefully.” You could tell Jason had a bit of a mocking tone in his voice, so you glared at him. 

“You know what? As your fake girlfriend, I’m officially forbidding you from bringing up rejecting me. I got the point the first three times so you’re not allowed to bring it up again.” Jason laughed again, this time taking a while longer to regain his composure. You smiled a little yourself, genuinely having fun talking to him. Though you’d really just met each other, it was easy to fall into a comfortable conversation. His sense of humor matched yours pretty well so it was easy for you to feel relaxed.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw another group of girls by the bar. They weren’t very sneaky about their gazes at Jason and they were giggling and pushing at each other. They were what reminded you of why you were really there. You knew Jason looked good, but it was getting a little ridiculous. Why did every girl in the world want to risk it all to flirt with him even if there was someone else he was obviously talking to? Honestly, all the attention around him was making you wonder if it was really worth dealing with so many people trying to get at him. Of course, as soon as your eyes caught on the fabric of your dress again, you were ready to sell your soul for anything else he might buy for you.

As a kind of test, you scooted closer to Jason, your lips almost touching his ear as you slung one of your legs over his. He turned slightly to look at you with curious eyes, but you ignored him and moved his hand to rest lower on your hip; not quite on your butt, but definitely on the way there. Wanting to put in a little extra, you rested your head on his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

“You’re lucky I’m nice enough to still protect you from your fangirls even though you’re being mean.”

“I think you’re just using this as an excuse to cuddle up to me,” Jason replied, smiling. You were looking over to the group of girls, drinking from your glass with a very pointed look. By now, the second glass was entirely empty and you’d have to find something else to do with your hands. You’d been relying so heavily on the glass that you were now a little tipsier than you anticipated and being so touchy wasn’t as awkward as it had been earlier.

“I have to entertain myself somehow,” you said,drumming your fingers against his chest. Jason chuckled, shaking his head, but he didn’t stop you. Instead, he let you stay like that and in any other way you decided to drape yourself over him for the rest of the night. He seemed to find it amusing and you were having a lot of fun yourself revelling in the disappointed glares directed at you.

Maybe being a fake girlfriend could be a bit more fun than you thought it could be…


End file.
